SAM Parodies Give Away
by SuperAvengerMan
Summary: Here some ideas that I would love to see other authors writing the adventures. Have fun choosing! But before you contact me, read at the top if it says SOLD because that idea was already used.
1. The Shadow Beast Emissary

**Super Duel Bros. - The Shadow Beast Emissary {The Subspace Emissary Parody}**

 **Plot:**

 **"This story is focus on a large group of heroes as they save the world from 'The Shadow Beast Emissary.' The destination to save the world will be inside a huge dark ball where the Shadow Beasts and their leader are held."**

 **Characters:**

 **Peach - Sofia {Sofia the First}**

 **Zelda/Shiek - Author's choice**

 **Mario - Sora {Kingdom Hearts}**

 **Kirby - Chowder {Chowder}**

 **Pit - Goku {Dragon Ball Z}**

 **Ancient Minister/R.O.B. - WALL-E {WALL-E} (For Ancient Minister, Wall-E will wear a robe so his face wouldn't be shown)**

 **Wario - Xigbar {Kingdom Hearts}**

 **Palutena - King Kai {Dragon Ball Z} (King Kai isn't a woman, he'll just help Goku like how Palutena helped Pit)**

 **Donkey Kong - Shrek {Shrek}**

 **Diddy Kong - Donkey {Shrek}**

 **Bowser - Ansem {Kingdom Hearts}**

 **Fox McCloud - Luke Skywalker {Star Wars}**

 **Lucas - Donald Duck {Disney/Kingdom Hearts}**

 **Ness - King Mickey Mouse {Disney/Kingdom Hearts}**

 **Pokémon Trainer - Tai {Digimon}**

 **Squirtle - Gomamon {Digimon}**

 **Marth - Inuyasha {Inuyasha}**

 **MetaKnight - Ichigo {Bleach}**

 **Ike - Samurai Jack {Samurai Jack}**

 **Luigi - Goofy {Disney/Kingdom Hearts}**

 **King Dedede - Pete {Disney/Kingdom Hearts}**

 **Link - Kirito {Sword Art Online}**

 **Yoshi - Author's choice**

 **Ganondorf - Master Xehanort {Kingdom Hearts}**

 **Zero Suit Samus/Samus - Author's choice {Wearing a mechanical suit is optional}**

 **Pikachu - Author's choice**

 **Charizard - Agumon {Digimon}**

 **Ivysaur - Palmon {Digimon}**

 **Falco - Han Solo {Star Wars}**

 **Olimar & Pikmin - Gru & Minions {Despicable Me}**

 **Captain Falcon - Author's choice**

 **Ice Climbers - Milli & Geo {Team Umizoomi}**

 **Lucario - Leomon {Digimon}**

 **Snake - Batman {DC}**

 **Mr. Game & Watch - Author's choice**

 **Master Hand - Darkseid {DC}**

 **Tabuu - Virus {My OC}**

 **Primids - Shadow Beasts {My OC's}**

 **Bosses - Author's choices**

 **Have fun!**


	2. Paper Finn - Sticker Star

**Paper Finn - Sticker Star {Paper Mario - Sticker Star Parody}**

 **Plot:**

 **"Paper Finn the Human will go on another adventure to retrieve the Royal Stickers, stop the Ice King and rescue the princess!"**

 **Characters:**

 **Mario - Finn the Human {Adventure Time} (Jake can be included, too!)**

 **Kersti - Yui {Sword Art Online}**

 **Peach - Princess Bubblegum/Flame Princess/Fiona {Adventure Time} (Your choice out of these three girls)**

 **Bowser - Ice King {Adventure Time}**

 **Bowser Jr. - Author's choice**

 **Kamek - A Random Wizard**

 **Toads - Citizens of Candy/Fire Kingdom {Adventure Time}**

 **Wiggler - The Zeekeeper {Mario & Luigi: Dream Team} (The Wizard puts him into a sleeping spell and he'll wake up with a horn, a trumpet, a siren and a large radio. This is to find them all in separate areas.)**

 **Bowser's Minions - Author's choices**

 **Bosses - Author's choices**

 **Have fun!**


	3. Video Games University

**Video Games University (Monsters University Parody)**

 **Plot:**

 **"Follow Kirby as he studies hard to become a Video Game All-Star in Video Games University."**

 **Characters:**

 **Michael "Mike" Wazowaki - Kirby {Kirby}**

 **Jame P. "Sulley" Sullivan - Sonic {Sonic the Hedgehog}**

 **Randall "Randy" Bobs - Shadow {Sonic the Hedgehog/Shadow the Hedgehog}**

 **Dean Abigail Hardscrabble - Lara Croft {Tomb Raider}**

 **Scott "Squishy" Squibbles - Pac-Man {Pac-Man}**

 **Don Carlton - Eldream {Mario & Luigi: Dream Team}**

 **Terri Perry & Terry Perry - Author's choice**

 **Art - Knuckles {Sonic the Hedgehog}**

 **Sherri Squibbles - Ms. Pac-Man {Ms. Pac-Man} (Ms. Pac-Man will be older than Pac-Man)**

 **Professor Derek Knight - Mario {Super Mario}**

 **Members of the five other teams - Author's choice**

 **Referees - Master Chief & Zelda {Halo & The Legend of Zelda}**

 **Scare Pig - An ugly Yoshi {Yoshi}**

 **Note:**

 **Instead of learning about stuff to scare people, the students will learn being awesome video game characters to people. And instead of entering into the Human World, Kirby and Sonic will enter into a random video game that has just finished being developed. The video game they will enter, you can write how it's like.**


	4. Rakfu

**Rakfu (Wakfu Parody)**

 **Plot:**

 **"Jake and his new group of friends embark on a new adventure to find Jake's family and stop Frieza from taking Rakfu."**

 **Characters:**

 **Yugo - Jake {Jake and the Neverland Pirates}**

 **Az - Sparx {Spyro the Dragon}**

 **Ruel - Peter Griffin {Family Guy}**

 **Amalia - Rapunzel {Tangled}**

 **Avagelyne - Fiona the Human {Adventure Time}**

 **Percadel - Finn the Human {Adventure Time}**

 **Adamai - Cubby {Jake and the Neverland Pirates}**

 **Nox - Frieza {Dragon Ball Z}**

 **Allies encountered - Author's choice**

 **Enemies encountered - Author's choice**

 **Note:**

 **It is optional if the author wants to end this story after the battle of Frieza like in the first season's finale when the Brotherhood of the Dofus battled Nox from the Wakfu show.**


	5. The Amazing Cartoon Race

**The Amazing Cartoon Race {The Amazing Race Parody}**

 **Plot:**

 **"11 Teams race to the finish line to claim their victory in the Amazing Cartoon Race!"**

 **Characters:**

 **Host - Author's choice**

 **Team 1 - Finn & Jake {Adventure Time}**

 **Team 2 - Mordecai & Rigby {Regular Show}**

 **Team 3 - Gumball & Darwin {The Amazing World of Gumball}**

 **Team 4 - Mickey Mouse & Donald Duck {Disney}**

 **Team 5 - Blossom & Bubbles {The Powerpuff Girls}**

 **Team 6 - Fry & Bender {Futurama}**

 **Team 7 - Yugo & Adamai {Wakfu}**

 **Team 8 - Phineas & Ferb {Phineas & Ferb}**

 **Team 9 - Brian & Stewie {Family Guy}**

 **Team 10 - Sofia & Amber {Sofia the First}**

 **Team 11 - Author's choice**

 **Note:**

 **The author can choose the places where the racers should race and they can choose whichever team is their favorite to win.**


	6. Disney All-Stars - Punch Time Explosion

**Disney All-Stars - Punch Time Explosion {Cartoon Network - Punch Time Explosion Parody} SOLD  
**

 **Plot:**

 **"These Disney Stars team up to save their dimensions from an unknown being."**

 **Characters:**

 **Narrator - Author's choice**

 **Ben Tennyson - Sora {Kingdom Hearts}**

 **Chowder - Mickey Mouse {Disney}**

 **Vilgax - Ansem {Kingdom Hearts}**

 **Buttercup - Kim {Kickin' It}**

 **Flapjack - Dash {The Incredibles}**

 **Captain K'Nuckles - Mr. Incredible {The Incredibles}**

 **Numbah One - Perry the Platypus {Phineas & Ferb}**

 **Bubbles - Bree {Lab Rats}**

 **Blossom - Skylar Storm {Mighty Med}**

 **Mojo Jojo - Dr. Doom {Marvel}**

 **Mac & Bloo - Oscar & Milo {Fish Hooks}**

 **Dexter - Iron Man {Marvel}**

 **Monkey - Abu {Aladdin}**

 **Father - Jafar {Aladdin}**

 **Grim - Grunkle Stan {Gravity Falls}**

 **Billy & Mandy - Dipper & Mabel {Gravity Falls}**

 **Samurai Jack - Luke Skywalker {Star Wars}**

 **The Remote Control - Turbo {Wreck It Ralph}**

 **Captain Planet - Spirit {Disney Infinity}**

 **Mung Daal - Donald Duck {Disney}**

 **Kevin - Riku {Kingdom Hearts}**

 **Multi-Alien Kevin - Dark Riku {Kingdom Hearts}**

 **Stickybeard - Davy Jones {Pirates of the Carribbean}**

 **Cheese - Clamanta {Fish Hooks}**

 **Aku - Darth Vader {Star Wars}**

 **Enemies - Heartless {Kingdom Hearts}**


	7. G&D - Ice King's Inside Story

**Gumball & Darwin - Ice King's Inside Story (Mario & Luigi - Bowser's Inside Story Parody)**

 **Plot:**

 **Gumball and Darwin have been sucked into the Ice King's body and now they have an amazing adventure inside his body.**

 **Characters:**

 **Mario - Gumball {The Amazing World of Gumball}**

 **Luigi - Darwin {The Amazing World of Gumball}**

 **Bowser - Ice King {Adventure Time}**

 **Starlow/Chippy - Yui {Sword Art Online}**

 **Peach - Penny {The Amazing World of Gumball}**

 **Toads - Citizens of Elmore**

 **Bowser's Minions - Ice King's Minions**

 **Fawful - Nox {Wakfu}**

 **Midbus - Author's choice**

 **Dark Star/Dark Bowser - Author's choice/Dark Ice King**

 **Allies - Author's choices**

 **Bosses - Author's choices**


End file.
